Celebration
by Rinnie10
Summary: On a dark, stormy night the Dursleys reiceve some visitors baring some good news much to their dismay.


**Celebration**

**Fanon: **_Harry Potter_

**Characters Involved: **_Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Daffodille Anne Potter, Thomas Michael Flame, Magneta Flame and Charles Greene Jr. Mentions of Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_**.**

**Pairing/s: **_One-sided Dudley/Harry, Daffy/Thomas, Magneta/Charles. Mentions of Harry/Ginevra and Ronald/Hermione._

**Era: **_After the Second Wizarding War._

**Summary: **_On a dark, stormy night the Dursleys receive unexpected visitors. The visitors has some wonderful news much to their dismay._

**Celebration.**

_It was late and Vernon Dursley suggested it was about time to retire up to bed. The large man made a mental note to remind those ruddy wizards to get them a clock; one that worked. _

_A flash from outside the sitting room window caused Dudley to squeak in fright and crouch behind the settee. The pig-like teenager wasn't a big fan of thunder. He shuddered when a loud clap accompanied the flash._

_Petunia, a skinny woman with a long neck, looked at her rather large son. 'It's okay, Pumpkin. It won't hurt you.' Although inside Mrs. Dursley was frightened in case it was something else._

_Something else, being why they were here. Voldemort. Mr. Dursley, of course, found nothing frightening about the Dark Lord but that was probably because he hadn't met the man. 'She's right, Dudders. We're-'_

_A sharp knock at the door cut off the round man. 'Who the ruddy hell is that?' He barked as the knocks got louder. 'Don't answ-'_

_Again he was cut off. Dudley, forgetting the storm outside completely, went down the hallway. His porky hand clasped the door handle as he pulled it open._

_'Phew! I thought you were out!' Exclaimed a woman with dark, unruly hair and dark green eyes. Stood beside her was a girl about Dudley's age with bright, red hair and green eyes. _

_'Who-' he began to only be cut off by his mother's squeak._

_'Daffy!' Petunia had followed her son._

_'Hullo, 'Tunia,' the woman smiled, happily. 'Long time no show. I remember seeing you at Lily's wedding. You never entered the church though.'_

_'Don't call me that, Daffodille!' Petunia shouted irritably._

_'Don't call me that, Petunia,' Daffy mimacked. She looked behind her. A red haired man stood there; he had brilliant green eyes. 'Do you believe that, Thomas? Is that the way you treat family?' Before getting an answer, the brunette turned back to Dudley. 'Its freezing out here. Why don't you invite us in?'_

_Without waiting for an answer, the red haired girl pushed past Dudley and gazed around the hallway. 'Nice home you have here, Mrs. Dursley.'_

_Petunia's pupils widened. A wizard complimenting her! And a young one at that!_

_'What is-' Vernon gazed at the three wizards in disbelief. 'Oh, ur. What the ruddy hell are you doing here?'_

_'Hullo, Vernon.' Thomas grinned. 'Shall we move to the sitting room? We bare good news.'_

_Without saying a word, the Dursleys and their 'guests' moved into the sitting room._

_-1- _

_Inside the sitting room, all three Dursleys squeezed onto the couch together. The red haired girl sat in one of the arm chairs (Vernon's favourite). Daffy and Thomas remained standing._

_'What the ruddy hell are you doing here?' Exclaimed the large man, feeling particually brave._

_Before any of the Pure Bloods could say a word Dudley aired his thoughts for the first time. 'How's Harry? Where is he?'_

_The girl smiled at him, 'Dudley, right?' He nodded. 'Well, Dudley, Mr. Potter is alive and well. In fact, he is a hero. Harry saved us from You-Know-Who.'_

_Daffy snorted, 'You-Know-Who? He called himself Lord Voldemort. But in reality he was a corrupted orphan with the name of Tom Riddle Jnr. Imagine that, Thomas, he had the same name as you.' _

_Thomas rolled his eyes, 'Quite so. Anyway, as Magneta said that's our good news. Kingsley - I'm assuming you know him - sent us to tell you.' _

_'Kingsley,' Vernon seemed happily. 'Why didn't he come himself?'_

_'Why?' Daffy frowned, 'Being appointed Demai Minister for Magic meant he couldn't be here. But I am sure he wanted to be.'_

_-2-_

_After the three wizards left, Mr Dursley muttered darkly. 'Ruddy wizards thought we'd be happy but we're not!'_

_Dudley watched as his father pace the room. The piggy teenager smiled to himself; he was rather glad Harry had survived. He loved Harry, really loved him. Harry would never return it but Dudley truly loved him._

_''Off to bed, Pumpkin,' his mother cooed. 'We'll leave your father to it.'_

_Dudley looked to his father and nodded. For the first time in eighteen years he didn't care that his father livid. In fact he was rather happy that his was livid. 'I guess we will.' He then left his father to it. That night he slept well knowing that his cousin was well. His dreams was filled with Harry that night, and wishes that he treated the smaller boy better._

_-3-_

_Harry Potter sat at his desk at school. It had been a year since the war. It had taken McGonagall that long to fix Hogwarts. Harry went back to re-do his seventh year as he missed out last year. Ronald and Hermione had came back too, but since it was a Saturday they both went to Hogwarts. Harry was happy for them._

_'Harry Potter?' An unfamiliar voice ring through his thoughts. A friendly voice._

_He looked up from his work to face a woman. Who would have been about his parents' age. She remained him of someone. 'That would be me.'_

_The woman sighed in relief. 'Good, I was scared of being wrong. I'm Daffodille,' she paused as though she forgot her last name. 'Potter.'_

_That was it! She looked him except for the eyes; they were darker. 'Are you... Really?' He wanted to know if she was related to his father._

_'Yeah,' she smiled sweetly. 'God, Jamie had a very handsome son. I wish Albus let you stay with us.'_

_'Jamie?' Harry's eyes widened when he calculated what she meant. 'You mean my father?'_

_Daffodille laughed gently, 'Yes, it was his nickname. I'm his cousin, Daffy. We had fun banterring. I was happy when he married you mother.'_

_'You knew my mom?'_

_Daffy nodded, 'Lily and I were friends. I kept civil around Snape for her sake until he called her that filthy word.'_

_Harry frowned, 'Mudblood. Snape showed me most of his memories. The ones with my mom.'_

_'Harry, don't be said. You parents memories will live on. Inside us both and those who knew them.' She took a bag from inside her robes. 'Before I went into hiding myself Jamie and Lily gave me this. I'm sure they wanted you to have it.' She opened the bag and withdrew a photo album. 'Some of the pictures have Petunia in them. And her family.'_

_Harry took it and smiled. He paused as he looked at a photo. 'The Marauders', with Lily, (he guessed) Daffy and there was a girl under Sirius's arm. She looked looked like his dad and Daffy. 'Whose this?'_

_'Oh,' she smiled wider. 'That's Rose. She was your Aunty.'_

_'Was? Oh,' Harry frowned but smiled at Daffy. 'Thanks Daffy. This really means so much to me.'_

_'No problem, kiddo.' Daffy ruffled his hair. 'Will you ever see the Dursleys again?'_

_He shrugged, unsure. 'They never loved me anyway.'_

_'That's not true. Dudley couldn't stop himself. He wanted to know if you were alive. He was happy about the news.'_

_Did that mean? 'Did you go to see them?'_

_'Yea, a year ago to be exact. Kingsley sent us.' _

_Harry nodded and smiled, 'Maybe I'll visit Dudley some time.'_

_'Oh, and another thing; how are you and Ginevra?'_

_'Me and Gin-? We're dating,' Harry assumed she was part of the Order long ago. 'I bet you have to go soon.'_

_'Not really, I'm here a tempoary Professor. Defence Against the Dark Arts was my best subject. The Potters best subject,' she grinned lightly. 'Minevra took a year to track me down and ask me. I'm glad she did. Anyway,' she turned to leave. 'I have lessons to plan. See you, Harry.'_

_'Yea you too,' he watched her go and then grinned. He couldn't wait until he taught her. He knew she would be good._

_-Fin-_

_A/N: Thoughts, feelings, etc.? Reviews are always nice. Thank you for reading ^o^ x_


End file.
